


Say Hey if You're Gay

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Gabriel, Bi Dean, Dean is a flirt, Gabe is delicious, Gay Castiel, Gay Gabriel, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Sam can be a flirt sometimes, Sam is Pan, Sweets are delicious, Techie Sam, Therefor they are one in the same, brief sick sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say hey if you're gay t-shirt trope-nough said</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was eleven o'clock Saturday morning when Cas rolled out of bed. Even after sleeping in late he still felt exhausted. But hey, that was high school, so what was he gonna do? He was just glad his week from hell was over. It was one of those weeks where all your teachers decide to conspire against you and all schedule tests. So of course Cas stayed up until, say, two in the morning every night to study. He had color guard almost every day after school, so studying as soon as he got home was out of the question. And studying as soon as he got home on his days off? Who actually started on their school work as soon as they got home? Not him, that was for sure. He wasn't a procrastinator though. He only took an hour or two to himself before starting on his homework. It usually wasn't more than an hour and a half, but some days homework turned into a formidable foe, and just had to wait so Cas could prepare himself for the monster that was an assignment. 

 

Since he woke up late, the minute Cas stood up his stomach growled.  
"God I'm starving."  
Today needed to be a lazy day-no leaving the house for him-so Cas threw on a random shirt and a random pair of shorts. He passed by Gabe in the hallway.  
"Uh, Cas."  
"No talking until coffee," Cas managed without unnecessary attitude.  
He made his way down the stairs, completely bypassing Dean Winchester working on a project with his fraternal twin Anna without even noticing. It wasn't until after he poured his coffee and turned around that he noticed him. Cas was very confused at Dean's laughter, until it dawned on him, and he looked down at his shirt in horror. He basically just came out to the biggest crush he'd ever had. Which could either work out in his favor or just create the possibility of things being awkward. He looked back up and stared at Dean, his ears and cheeks red.   
"I'm actually bi, but I'll say hey anyway."  
Dean winked.   
"Hey."  
Cas' eyes widened.   
"Hi," he said quietly.  
"Is it safe to assume that you are gay yourself?"  
Cas nodded.   
"How about a date then?"  
Cas had to have just died and went to heaven. Dean's face fell a little at Cas' silence. It kicked Cas' brain back in gear.  
"A date sounds nice."  
Dean grinned.  
"Great."  
Cas gave him a shy smile.  
"This is all well and good," Anna butted in. "Really, I'm happy for you sweet brother of mine."  
The sweet brother of mine bit sounded sarcastic, making Cas scowl.   
"But Dean and I have work to do."  
She turned to Dean.  
"So quit flirting."  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh, quit being so anal Anna."  
Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas' attitude. He didn't act like this at school.   
"Uh, I'll talk to you later Cas."  
"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to eat breakfast here."  
"Grab your breakfast and eat in your room or something. And drink your coffee before you scare Dean off with your friendly disposition."  
Cas scowled again.   
"Fine."  
Cas made a bowl of cereal and headed upstairs. Anna turned to Dean.  
"He's a huge grump before he gets coffee in his system. He must really like you, since he actually acted civil for a moment. Now let's get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sammy, I got something for ya."  
Dean walked into Sam's room with a plastic bag in his hands. Sam perked up, and sat up in bed.   
"Oo, what is it?"  
Dean threw it onto his lap.   
"Take a look."  
Sam took a shirt out of the bag and held it out to get a good look. He smiled-he didn't have enough energy to laugh.  
"Wow, really Dean?"  
"Yeah, you can pick up girls easily, but it's harder to pick up guys. It's not like there's a sign over a guy's head stating his sexuality."  
"So you got me a shirt that implies I would date a guy instead."   
Sam chuckled.   
"You like?"  
"Yeah, its great Dean. Thanks for the pick me up."  
"You'll actually wear it, right?"  
"For you? Yes. I suppose you decided you didn't need to get one yourself since you've got Cas?"  
"Heheh, yeah. I almost did anyway. I could've at least worn it around the house."  
Sam yawned.  
"Alright, get some rest."  
With that Dean walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sam dropped the bag and shirt onto the ground and hunkered down under the covers. He needed all the sleep he could get so he could feel better. He had a test tomorrow after all.

 

The shirt Dean got for him ended up being Sam's favorite shirt. The thought of the conversations it could start up always amused him. Plus it was, like, the softest thing on the planet. So Sam actually wore it outside the house. Nobody ever actually said hey, which was kind of disappointing. But one day, finally, it elicited a response, and it made Sam's day. 

 

The town they lived in had a soda shop; it was a popular destination for the resident teenagers. Yeah it was a great place to hang out, and it had great drinks and food, but there was another reason Sam liked to go there. And that reason was embodied in the eleventh grader Gabriel Shirley. Sam found him to look as delicious as the sweets Gabriel loved to eat. 

 

Gabriel happened to look up towards the door when Sam and his friends walked in. As he always did when he saw him, Gabriel gave Sam a once over. He and Sam both did theatre-him an actor, Sam a techie. So Gabriel, to his amusement, had the pleasure of watching Sam finally go through the changes that are puberty. For about a month every time he talked to him Sam's voice would crack. He witnessed Sam's many changes in wardrobe as he grew taller and bulked up. (Once Sam started eating more he took up exorcising to balance out his food intake. He loved running to bits. He loved working out in general. A lot of sports clubs vied for his participation, but Sam always turned them down in favor of lighting.) Now that his transformation was complete, the guy was a moose of a man, and Gabriel wanted to climb him like a tree. Gabriel figured it had to be fate that they end up together, because today he was presented the opportunity of a lifetime. Since he knew him Gabriel went over to Sam and his friends' booth to say hey. Well, that and because he was gay. He had to do what the shirt said.

 

As usual, Sam's heart stuttered when he saw Gabriel walking over. He had such a huge crush on Gabriel it wasn't even funny.   
"Hey," Gabriel said with a wink, "I like your shirt."   
The butterflies in Sam's stomach absolutely rioted.   
"Yeah?"  
Gabriel nodded. Sam took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to say this.  
"It's really soft. You should feel it sometime."  
Gabriel grinned.   
"Sam Winchester, you, my friend, are quite the flirt. You can't beat me though, but you shouldn't believe it without proof."  
"Milkshake?"  
"I'd love one."


End file.
